danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: To 2018
Everyone is on top of the roof of Ghosty's mansion, and a party is happening as the trippy three (AKA Ghosty, Add, and Desert) are at the Kool-Aid counter. Ghosty: Let's all change this year. We're gonna be new people. Desert: We still have time to be our dumb old selves. Let that live. See? Even Playful is enjoying herself. Playful spartan kicks someone off the roof. Playful: CALL ME A FUCKING BOY ONE MORE TIME, ASSHOLE! Desert: (Language) Add: Guys, the countdown is about to start. Get your anus ready. Ghosty: Oh yeah. The clock starts to count town. 5 4 3 2 1 F**KING RING RING RING Ghosty: Woohoo. Welp, it's time to improve. Ghosty's New Year Objective: Get better at Basketball. Ghosty starts doing two push ups each second and a half that passes, and then he starts doing pull ups trying to reach a hanging Sandwich from Burger King. Ghosty then does other exercises like sit ups, lunges, and more. Eventually, he wins a game against someone 100-84. Ghosty: No, I can still improve. Ghosty does one handed push ups, doing two each second. His pull up speed is doubled, and so are the rest of his exercises. Ghosty then wins a game 100-82 Ghosty: I DID IT! WOOOOOOOO! Add's New Year Objective: Get better at writing Critics: YOUR DUMB STORY GOT 1/10. Add: ;-; WHYYYYYYYY????!?!! Add revises her mistakes, and then puts in “Remastered” next to the book. Critics: YOUR STORY IS A 1.1/10 Add: SUCCESS! Desert’s New Year Objective: Still not cuss Desert: ...Hecker Some random person: Did you know Mormons are exticnt. Desert: THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU SON OF A-- Jally’s New Year Objective: Lose some weight Jally goes on a scale, and then the pounds start rolling in. Jally: Let's see. 3 Hours Later Jally is 9,001 Ibs Jally: Let's get to working out Jally does the dumb routine Ghosty went through. He does push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and wedgies to Sondz Sondz: Y U DO DIS? Jally: I need to train Jally gets back on the scale, and it shows 8,999 Ibs. Jally: WOOHOO! This calls for a celebratory donut Jally eats it, and now weighs 9,002 Ibs Salem's New Year Objective: Try to be less annoying Salem: Come on, really? I'm not that annoying. Sometime in September Ghosty: Add, have you play tha-- Salem rushes in Salem: NOTICE ME, SENPAI! REEEEEEEEEE-- Add blasts him with a shotgun Add: Can you repeat what you were saying? Present time Salem: Hey, shut up. Care for me because I'm Muslim Rubik in background: NOBODY CAAAAAAAARES! �� Rubik: But no, seriously. That's the worst thing you could say. Salem: Shut up, you John Joe Rubik: ONE KID GONNA DIE TONIGHT! Salem: RUN, BITCH! RUUUUUUN! Haw's New Year Objective: Pursue his detective career Haw examines a dead corpse with a knife wound to the chest and buttcheek. Desert: Can we please call the cops now? Haw: I got this. Haw thinks for a bit, sipping on coffee, then snaps in fingers in a conclusion. Haw: The killer...was a crazed murderer sitting in a alley Crazed Murderer: Oh hai, kids. You want some candy? Cops: STAMP RIGHT THERE, PERVERT *shows up somehow* The murderer starts getting beat down. Desert: Wanna grab a sandwich? Haw: Sure. ---- Ghosty: Well, it's time to go to rest. Add: This was a great year, 2017. Desert: Peace out, 2017. We're moving on to a new year. Ghosty: Even though we already said it, let's say it again. Add: Ready... Ghosty: HAPPY Add: NEW Desert: YEAR! Ghosty suddenly trips, and then he warps through stars like a shooting star meme. Add: AHAHAHA, You fell down THE END Previous GOW: Christmas Special 2017 Category:Blog posts